


The Payne Train

by CupcakeCait



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeCait/pseuds/CupcakeCait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam really hates the song C'Mon Ride The Train, and Zayn takes full advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Payne Train

                                                                                    

I was sat at the dining room table; the table I had set hours before. The candles were burned down to nubs and the food that I had slaved over was cold. My foot hadn't stopped tapping and my muscles were getting more tense by the second when I finally,  _finally_ , heard the whir of the garage door.

Minutes later the side door opened and Liam walked in, smiling at me like he hadn't just ruined my whole night. I was still wearing the leather pants that I had bought especially for this occasion, knowing how much he liked it when I looked like a bad boy, and his eyes widened as he looked me up and down.

I'd already been pissed off, but that was what took my anger to another level. He'd obviously totally forgotten about our anniversary, and I realized that all of my preparations and hard work had been for nothing.

"You look amazing, babe," he told me, his eyes lingering on my bare chest before moving to the table. "So does dinner. Did you do this all for me?"

"No, Liam, I did all this for me. What else should I do with my time? Obviously I shouldn't spend it with my boyfriend. My boyfriend of exactly one year."

He slapped himself on the forehead and looked at me with those puppy dog eyes, the same look that had gotten him out of trouble and into my pants so many times before.

"I'm so sorry, baby. We just stopped by the bar for one drink, and time got away from me."

"Yeah, it's much more important for you to hang out with all your adoring fans at the Funky Buddha than to celebrate your anniversary with me," I pouted.

"Don't be like that, love. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"I don't think there's anything The Payne Train can do to make it up to me," I taunted, knowing how much he hated that nickname.

"Zayn, I know you're mad, but don't call me that."

I pushed myself away from the table and carried my plate into the kitchen, singing under my breath the whole way, just loud enough for him to hear.

_'We call it the train_

_So if you wanna ride your thing_

_Just come on down the train'_

"I know what you're trying to do, Zayn, but I don't want to fight with you."

_''So get your next of kin, your sister and your friend_

_Pack it up now, choo choo, ride on this, choo choo'_

"Stop it right now, or I'm gonna give you something to ride on," he threatened as I turned around to face him and leaned back against the counter.

_'I wanna take you home with me, to be alone with me'_

Liam stepped towards me until I was trapped between him and the counter.

_'And I can see you wanna hide it, come on, just divide it'_

"I warned you, but you didn't listen to me, and now you're in trouble," he growled as he grabbed me by the hair and nipped at my neck. "You better stop singing that damn song or you're gonna get it."

I pushed him off of me and looked him right in the eye as I ran my hand down his chest to cup him through his jeans, smirking when I felt how hard he already was. My palm was full of him, but I wanted more, needing to touch him skin to skin.

_'And please don't knock it, until you ride it'_

With that Liam grabbed my ass and lifted me so that my legs were around his waist. He carried me a few feet into the hallway, where he slammed my back against the wall. I groaned from the force of it, getting harder when I realized how rough he was going to be. How rough I wanted him to be. He pressed his hips against mine and I bucked against him, loving how good he felt between my legs.

_'Come on ride the train'_

He cut me off by slamming his mouth against my own, biting my lower lip with a growl. I parted my lips immediately, wanting to taste him. He only let me kiss him for a moment before he set me down and ordered me to strip. I bit my lip and unbuttoned my pants slowly, seductively, wanting to get him even more worked up.

It worked. 

"Put your hands above your head. Now," he ordered breathlessly as he dropped to his knees and slid my pants down, groaning when he saw how hard I was. He flicked his tongue across my slit as I stepped out of my pants, and I brought my hands down to run through his hair as a reflex. He pulled away and stood up as soon as I touched him, pushing me back against the wall once again.

"I told you to keep your hands above your head, but you obviously don't feel like listening today. You're being a very bad boy, and do you know what happens to bad boys?"

I lowered my eyes. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Daddy."

"That's better. On your knees," he demanded as he pushed me down with one hand and took off his shirt with the other. I immediately went to unbuckle his jeans, eager to see him, to touch him, to taste him, but he swatted my hands away. "Not so fast. Only good boys get to suck me off. Bad boys get fucked in the mouth. So, are you a good boy or a bad boy?" he asked me as he dropped his pants to his ankles.

One look at him, huge and hard as a rock, and I knew what my answer would be.

_'Come on, ride the train, it's the choo choo train'_

He shut me up by slapping his cock against my cheek. I opened my mouth as wide as I could and he rubbed his dick along my lower lip, allowing me to tongue at him while he smirked down at me. I could taste the tiniest bit of precome and it made my mouth water for more.

"Open wide for the train," he ordered as he pushed between my lips, letting me know that he was enjoying this game just as much as I was. He didn't stop his slow slide until he hit the back of my throat and I could feel it tightening around him as I gagged. He moved his hands to my head before pulling out and slamming back into my mouth.

I did my best to relax my throat as he fucked my mouth, loving that he wasn't holding back. My eyes watered as he picked up his pace, and it took all my self-control not to stroke myself as he pulled my hair to keep my head still. But then he started chanting  _'Take it, take it, take it'_  over and over and I couldn't stop myself from wrapping a hand around my cock. I only managed to flick my wrist a few times before he noticed and pulled away from me.

"Did I say you could jack off? That cock belongs to me. You can touch it if and when I say you can," he chastised me as he pulled me up by my neck and stroked me roughly with his other hand. 

"You need any prep?" he asked, pushing me back up against the wall hard enough to knock the air out of my lungs.

"No," I whimpered as he pulled his hand away from me. He raised an eyebrow at me, wanting answers. "I'm sorry. I got bored waiting for you."

"You are such a little slut. Whose slut are you?"

"Yours Daddy, all yours," I breathed as he hooked one of my legs around his hip and rubbed against my entrance. I bucked against him, needing more, needing all of him  _right that fucking minute_. He gave me what I wanted, slamming into me with a loud grunt. He hooked my other leg around his hip and braced me against the wall as he pumped into me.

My back hit the wall with every thrust, and I could barely catch my breath. I scratched my way down his back, wanting to mark him. He kept one hand under me and brought the other one up to wrap around my neck. 

"This is what you wanted, isn't it? I bet you've been thinking about this all fucking day. Can you feel the Payne? Huh Zayn? Can you feel it?"

"Yes, yes! You feel so fucking good."

"You want me to make you come, don't you? Are you ready?" he asked as he picked up the pace, hitting my sweet spot again and again as he went impossibly deep. He knew just how to push me over the edge, and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer, my cock already twitching.

"Yes please, please Daddy," I begged as he slid his hand down to my dick. His pace became more erratic as I clenched around him, unable to hold back after only a few strokes. I tossed my head back as I came onto his chest in thick white stripes and he swore under his breath at the sight of it, spilling into me and slamming me against the wall one final time.

My knees were weak as he pulled out and set me down, and I slid down the wall until I was sitting on the cold tile floor. He sat down next to me and I looked over at him. He looked quite guilty, just as he always did after he fucked me good and hard.

"You okay, babe? I don't know what came over me."

"Oh, I'm better than okay, love," I smiled. "But you still owe me a nice dinner. And an anniversary gift."

He smiled back at me. "Happy Anniversary, Zee. I love you."

"Love you too, Li."

"And I hope you've learned your lesson and you'll never sing that damn song again."

I stood and looked down at him with a smirk.

_'Choo choo'_

I began to sing as I started to run up the stairs, knowing that he would follow. He didn't disappoint me, and I couldn't wait for my next punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> I laughed so hard the entire time I wrote this. Sweet Liam being a kinky asshole is a dream come true. I obviously need professional help, ha.


End file.
